


Lil' Zee's Doritos

by iatethelastofthecorn



Series: The Daddy Kink Chronicles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee has a daddy kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil' Zee's Doritos

**Author's Note:**

> (let me know if I missed a tag thanks)

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you just came home to find your boyfriend on the couch. He sits there unshowered, in his pajama pants that give evidence to the fact he hasn’t eaten anything but Doritos all day.

 

And yet, despite that… the kitchen is clean and the living room is spotless just like he promised it would be when you had left for class that morning. You smile, remembering what you had promised him in exchange, wondering if he had thought it through before this…

 

"Gamzee"

 

The shock as your voice breaks the near silence makes him jump almost to his feet, he looks at you and smiles that perfect lazy smile,

 

he opens his mouth to speak, but you have other plans.

"Why are you still, in your pajamas? Did you think, just because you did, your chores, that it was ok to, neglect to properly, clean yourself?"

 

He seems a bit startled by your sudden interrogation as you stride towards him and place your hand on his arm.

 

"motherfucker i," you cut him off with a slight tightening of your grip, for all of a second… you don’t want to hurt him, that’s not what this is.

 

"Quiet now. You have been, a bad boy, my little Zee. You are a naughty, filthy little boy." you start to pull him towards the small hallway in your shared apartment.

 

His face is already going slack, he hasn’t quite caught on to the fact you have already started holding up your end of the bargain. That is ok, just needs a little hint.

 

"bro i don…"

 

"What did I say Gamzee? Now come on, Daddy is going to wash you, since you cannot quite seem to do it yourself"

 

His head whips up at that and he stares at you, practically jogging in place along next to you as you turn on the shower and turn to him.

 

You slowly walk around him in slow circle, when you reach his front again you notice he’s almost completely stilled, just staring at you… waiting.

 

You smile at him and ruffle his hair which makes him whimper slightly, “much better my little zee.”

 

He shivers but gives you back a soft smile.

 

You slip to one knee and slide your fingers into the space left from where his hip bones cause a small triangle of space between his skin and his pajama pants. Still looking at him you slowly lower your gaze as you pull down his pants. He isn’t that much shorter than you so it isn’t long until you are at eye level with his half-hard dick. you lift up just a bit so you can lean forward and kiss his navel, “hmm… such a good boy for daddy… ok little zee, step out now.” he does and you grab the pajama pants and as you stand up you stop and kiss his cheek before you walk over to the laundry hamper. You turn around and suddenly you regret turning away. He suddenly looks scared and nervous, which is so not what you wanted right now.

 

"Hey now, would my baby boy, want to help me, get ready for a shower too?"

 

He stares at you a moment before a barely audible “yes daddy.” leaves his lips.

 

You smile, and gesture him over before taking off your shirt. “Well, why don’t you help Daddy take his pants off, since he helped you out of yours?”

He just nods and quickly settles on his knees, head level with your groin and reaches up for the button on your jeans. You are a bit worried, he is rarely ever this quiet but you suppose this is a new scenario than what you normally go with. Your concern ends when you see his eyes glue to your straining cock as he pulls the jeans down, leaving you in your boxers. There’s a moment where you’re stuck staring down at the way he licks his lips and the way his eyes dilate and it all goes straight down to your groin making his breath catch until you reach down and cup his chin in your hand.

 

"Such a sweet boy, would you want to, suck daddy’s cock lil zee?" you watch as his eyes close and he lets out a low pitiful whine that almost echoes in the small bathroom as he leans forward and begins to nuzzles the still clothed erection. You place your hand in his hair and pull back with just enough force. 

 

"Pull daddy’s underpants down lil Zee," he shakily reaches back up and pulls the remaining fabric down to your ankles, before he sits up straight on his knees, hands behind his back,

 

"Please daddy… can i? I’ll be such a good motherfucker, just let me up and get my show on…" he seems so desperate and fuck if that isn’t hot as hell.

 

"Of course my baby boy, my precious little Zee, who am I to say no to such a sweet request." you slide your hand back into his hair and watch his eyes close and a grateful smile form on his face as you pull it forward just enough for the tip of your dick to caress his lips. As soon as you’ve painted his lips with your pre-cum he opens his mouth, curling his lips to cover his teeth. You slowly push inside and fuck its warm and hot and pulsing and his tongue is rolling on the underside and fuck if you can keep this up for long…

 

"mmm…. such a good boy Zee," you groan out, "yea take it, take all of it, hmmm yes such a good boy, Daddy is so proud…"

 

A few minutes go by as you slowly fuck his mouth, pulling back every now and then to let him breath, until you realize he has forgone his military stance and has brought a hand down to his own aching dick.

 

At which point you pull out and, after several steadying breaths, you lift him up off the ground from his shoulders and kiss him. “Now now, no getting out of, taking a shower this time. I will not let my boy be, an unkempt, hooligan.”

 

He honks out a soft laugh at that, but nods his head, the puff of hair lightly brushing your face as you move closer and begin to walk him under the water (you are so not even going to think about how bad the bill is going to be this month).

 

Once you have him under the water you turn around and find the soap. You wash his hair first and then his face, getting what little of his face paint he hadn’t managed to get off the night before. He smiles at you as you take care of him, each body part relaxing, trusting in you to do what’s best.

 

He’s almost completely soft now; calm in the knowledge his ‘Daddy’ is going to take care of him. As you move around behind him you slide up and wrap your arms around his midsection and rest your head on his shoulder. Slowly you move your hand lower and lower across his abdomen and the curve of his pelvis and hip bones. Slowly you slide your hands between his legs to run a determined finger from the base to the tip and back again, as he lets out a low moan that re-awakens the softening erection from when he had his lips wrapped around. You keep teasing as your own cock is pressing in between his cheeks.

You slowly grind into him as you wrap your hand around his cock, holding him tight against you. Your hand holding his head to your shoulder, stroking his hair out of his face and with each stroke you whisper softly “shh such a good boy,”

"Make me so proud"

"Can you feel it?"

"How hard you make me?"

"Such a good boy"

"Such a naughty good boy"

"You loved sucking daddy’s cock didn’t you?"

"Could have cum just there"

*whimper*

"Co…" you slow down your hips as you feel him pushing back into yours, hear the noise leave his throat, "what was that Gamzee?"

"… Fuck… me…"

"What’s that my little zee?"

He practically sobs as his body shakes and he lets out a groan, “please daddy up and fuck me already… i need it…”

"sshhhh ok ok, daddy is going to wash you clean, and he wants you, to go and dry off, and ready yourself, can you do that?" you say as you let up your hand from his already leaking cock.

With his head still tilted back you can see him bit his lip as he starts lift off of you. You grab the shampoo and slowly wash his hair, then grab the soap to wash his face and body. He shakes but doesn’t do a thing to hinder or slow your progress. You continue to coo and praise him and lay gentle kisses on his skin. He’s smiling now, still hard, but content and he almost looks like he is still a boy, instead of a man of 22. His head is dropped as you step back so he is standing on his own and you finish cleaning him off. You lift his chin just enough to look him in his droopy eyes and smile, “there, all clean, now want to go get ready for daddy?” he is already nodding and heading out the shower, “I’ll be in, in a minute lil man, don’t make me wait” you call after him as you give a light swat to his pale ass, which makes him give a startled honk.

You don’t really need to do much more, having been washing up a bit while you scrubbed him, but you are a bit selfish. Nothing is more arousing than the sight of Gamzee with three fingers in his ass, face flushed, and moaning for you to please come fuck him. And if you can get that with minimal effort, well fuck why not enjoy it. You take some time to wash your moehawk a second time, relaxing under the warm water and just thinking how nice it was to come home to a clean place. To come home to your boyfriend and even with his kinks, you loved him. You loved making him happy, and you loved the look on his face. This would be the amount of time necessary for you to start drifting off, except your dick won’t let that happen. So you step out of the shower and dry off, headed for your bedroom and the boy whose needy noises have you practically panting yourself from where you can hear him 5 steps from the bedroom door.

 

You push open the door and there he is. Legs spread, three fingers in his perfect mouth to match the practically dripping lubed up fingers buried in his ass. When he looks at you he looks feral and lost and you can’t help but practically moan “fucking perfect,” his shoulders seem to relax as he goes limp like a ragdoll and, while the fingers in his ass slow down in pace and he pulls the three from his lips so that only one finger lightly teases his plump lower lip.

"I’m ready daddy…"

You have to take a deep breath to gain control, you need to be in control for this, augh you don’t know if you can keep that up… fuck it

" ‘Zee, be a good boy, turn over, show me that sweet, tight, lil ass of yours." well shit that kind of got away but it seems enough as he shutters a gasp and nearly falls rolling over on the blankets, ass in the air, face buried in the pillows. Now that he can’t directly see you, you practically lunge onto the bed, hands steadying just enough to grab his hip.

you place a hand on each cheek, squeezing the flesh before spreading them, and fuck he’s so good, its so wet and thorough and fuck, you shift to rest your head at his entrance, barely pushing it in. Fuck he’s so wound up he’s practically crying and you can tell he’s trying so hard not to just push back and fuck himself ON you. You spare him anymore and push all the way in. He lets out a surprised honk, and honestly for a moment you pause just to consider how such a noise, from anyone else, would have probably killed your boner immediately but from him it’s his entire essence just leaking out into one noise and fuck you love getting it out of him.

"Mmm so good, so tight, such a perfect little zee,"

You slowly start to move, pulling out just enough, and rolling your hips back in, watching his back flex and the muscles, the way his hair lays around his head, the way he already has some sweat on his neck from just how riled up he’s gotten waiting for this. Waiting for you.

you lean forward, still rolling your hips into him, and whisper, “such a good boy, perfect, brilliant, naughty, sweet boy… “

"nngg ffff…."

You’re panting now, but still going a bit slow, you just need him to beg once more, oh that would be perfect. Just one more time, have him beg for you to fuck him, and then you’ll gladly…

"… fuckmepleaseharderfasterpleasedaddypleaseineedit.."

You pull yourself up, grab his hips in both hands,

"Anything for my special boy"

Tightening your grip you just start fucking into him, hard, he lets out a startled honk, and whimpers, but mostly pants, like he can’t get enough air, but you can feel each breath. You fuck into him hard, feeling everything about him, reaching forward with your left hand, barely acknowledging the finger shaped indents you have already left behind, and grab his hair to pull him up against you.

You nuzzle into his neck, groaning in his ear, biting down on the muscle there. “touch yourself, for me,” he lets out the most desperate and deep whine you have heard the likes of which you doubt anyone else could manage but fuck you can’t help but buck harder at the noise as his hand moves down to grab his own dick. He starts pumping himself hard and fuck you can’t, not with his face like that, his ass tight and warm around you like it is, the steady line of pre-cum dripping over his fingers, fuck fuck, you give three more pumps and it has you cumming hard, and it must have been the final straw for Gamzee too. His torso going limp as he cums not even a second later all across your bed sheets, his ass clenching and working you through yours as you fumble to, with what little coherency you have left, help pump him through his.

Finally you both sort of fall forward, your arms wrapped around him. After a short while you lift your hips to pull yourself out of him, but you stay close. Not that you could with the way he has your arms locked in his. Even asleep that love of yours wouldn’t let you get away, and fuck if you would let him.

You kiss the back of his neck and whisper a soft “i love you” before you fall asleep too…

Wondering what this meant as far as dinner plans.


End file.
